The Lion King (live-action)
The Lion King is a fantasy action-adventure musical film. *Running Time: 169 minutes Cast *Donald Glover as Simba (the main protagonist) *Emma Watson as Nala (the dueteragonist) *Liam Neeson as Pumbaa (one of the two tritagonists) *Simon Pegg as Timon (one of the two tritagonists) *Jemaine Clement as Scar (the main antagonist) *James Earl Jones as Mufasa (a major character) *John Cleese as Zazu (the hidden secondary antagonist) *Ben Kingsley as Rafiki (a major character) *Maya Rudolph as Shenzi (one of the three tertiary antagonists) *Steve Buscemi as Banzai (one of the three tertiary antagonists) *Jon Favreau as Ed (one of the three tertiary antagonists) *Eddie Izzard as the Lead Vulture (a minor antagonist) Scenes DVD Scenes #Prolouge ("Circle of Life" (Remix from the 1994 film)) (0:00-4:28) #Main Titles (4:28-4:35) #Scar's Council Meeting (4:35-7:45) #12 Years Later/Zazu's Warning (7:45-10:23) #"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" (10:24-15:00) #Meet the Hyenas (15:01-17:56) #"Chow Down" (17:57-25:45) #Kings of the Past (25:45-32:45) #"Be Prepared" (32:46-38:56) #Mufasa and Scar (38:56-43:56) #Mufasa's Wisdom to Simba (43:57-50:34) #The Stampede (50:35-56:00) #Mufasa's Death (56:01-1:04:56) #Simba Gets Lost (1:04:57-1:08:56) #The Vultures (1:08:57-1:14:45) #Timon and Pumbaa (1:14:46-1:23:37) #"Hakuna Matata" (1:23:38-1:38:45) #Scar's News (1:38:45-1:41:56) #Timon and the Alligators (1:41:40-1:45:00) #Relax Under the Stars (1:45:01-1:56:56) #Nala and Simba Reunite (1:56:45-1:58:36) #"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" (Remix from the 1994 film) (1:58:37-2:00:04) #Meet Rafiki/"He Lives in You" (2:00:04-2:06:00) #Simba Returns (2:06:00-2:15:56) #"The Hula Song" (2:15:56-2:24:56) #Zazu Batrays Simba/"Shiny" (2:24:56-2:32:00) #The Escape (2:32:01-2:34:00) #The Battle between Simba and Scar (2:34:00-2:35:00) #Zazu dies (2:35:00-2:37:56) #Scar's death (2:37:56-2:38:00) #The Finale "Circle of Life (Part 2)" (2:38:00-2:38:30) #End Credits ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight" (Sia version)) (2:38:30-2:49:00) UK DVD Scenes #"Circle of Life"/Meet Scar (0:00-7:45) #12 Years Later (7:45-10:23) #"I Just Can't Wait to be King" (10:24-15:00) #The Hyenas (15:01-25:45) #"Be Prepared" (25:45-43:56) #Mufasa's Death (43:57-1:14:45) #Timon and Pumbaa (1:14:46-1:56:56) #Reunion with Nala (1:56:45-2:03:00) #We Meet Rafiki (2:00:04-2:15:56) #Zazu's Betrayal (2:15:56-2:34:00) #The Battle (2:34:00-2:38:10) #End Credits (2:38:10-2:49:00) Villains' Defeats *Scar (fate): Gets scared by Simba into hot lava *Scar (List of Disney Villains' Defeats and Plot): Gets hit by lava and dies *Zazu (Fate): Gets his wing torn by Simba and tries to escape. But he is thrown by Timon and Pumbaa in a tree. *Zazu (List of Disney Villains' Defeats): Gets killed in a tree by humilitating and is unseen in the end. *Zazu (Plot): Gets stuck in a tree after being scared off by Simba, Timon and Pumbaa and is killed by the tree's roots. *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (List of Disney Villains' Defeats): Shenzi gets crushed by hard rocks, Banzai gets hit by boulders and Ed is killed by small rocks. *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (Fate and Plot): Get killed by Rafiki who sends rocks down to create an avalanche *Vultures (List of Disney Villains' Defeats): 12 of them get attacked by TImon, 18 of them get crushed by Pumbaa's legs and their leader gets shredded by Timon and thrown out of the tree by Pumbaa. *Vultures (Fate): Get attacked by Timon and Pumbaa. *Vultures (Plot): They are stopped by a meerkat named Timon and a pig named Pumbaa. Villains' last words *Zazu (Villains' last Words in Villains' Wikia): Please Don't Do... (Timon and Pumbaa throw him in a tree) Ahhh! *Zazu (Zazu in Villains' Wikia): Pleeeeaaase Don't Doooooooo... *Scar (Villlains' last Words in Villains' Wikia): NOOOOOOOO! *Scar (Scar in Villains' Wikia): Are you stronger tham Mufasa? *Vulture Leader (Vultures in Villains' Wikia): Trust in us please. Just TRUST IN USSSSSS! *Vulture Leader (Villains' last Words in Villains' Wikia): Fear always works! I'm going to eat you for our dinner. Let go of your fear now! Trust in us please. Just TRUST IN USSSSSS! Category:Live-action films